Since the scanning tunneling microscope was developed in 1980, nano-measurement technology for measuring a special phenomenon that is generated in a nanoscale region that has a characteristic length of 100 nm has been rapidly developed. Currently, the nano-measurement technology is actively applied to measure special mechanical, electromagnetic, optical, chemical, or thermal properties that are generated in the nanoscale region.
Through the development of the nano-measurement technology, it has been found that in the nanoscale region, a natural phenomenon that is different from a known macroscopic scale region occurs, and until now, a novel natural phenomenon has been continuously reported in the nanoscale region.
In addition, since carbon nanotubes have received attention through documents in 1991 by Lijima, nano-material technology in which various nano-materials that are configured by various metals and semiconductors, that is, nanowire, nanorods, nanobands, quantum dots, and the like are applied to real life, has been actively researched.
Meanwhile, in the current level of semiconductor process technology, in the case of a predetermined diode, a critical dimension of a semiconductor process reaches 100 nm or less. The semiconductor process technology provides a method that can more freely and inexpensively manufacture a structure of a nanoscale, and through this, an infinite possibility of the results of the nano-technology being applied to real life has come.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.